Silver Wings
by Redsilverheart
Summary: When the sanzo party mets a mysteriuos youkai asking for bandages for a wounded friend the group desides to help. What happens when the girl asked to join them? gokuXoc rated T for mild swearing and mild gour Chapter 7 is finaly up!sorry for the wait
1. Chapter 1

Silver Wings

Chapter 1

The four travels and Hakuryu walked down another dusty town filled with noisy people and more than irritating judging eyes. The boys were looking for yet another old motel to spend the night at, though Goku was mainly just look for a place to fill his black hole of a stomach.

"Sanzo I'm Hungry~~' Goku whined holding his empty stomach

"Shut up you damn monkey" Sanzo ordered his left eye twitching slightly

"But-"

Goku's words were stopped when Sanzo pointed his banishing gun at the center of his forehead "Do you want to die"

"Hmph" Goku crossed his arms while Gojyo snickered "Got somethin' to say ya damn water sprit"

"What you call me fag" Gojyo defended

"Water Sprit" Goku teased

"Why you!" He hit Goku with his fist

"Hey!" Goku grabbed Gojyo's hair regaining his balance

"You stupid monkey if you don't stop I'm gonna-" Gojyo's words were stopped by a bullet fling between the both of them

"You two really want to die don't you?" The monk broke them apart, veins sticking out the left side of his forehead. The two idiots shrank back shutting their mouths. Hakkai just giggled slightly as they continued to walk.

The monk and three youkia turn the heads towards a local clinic where a small crowd had formed. Yelling and arguing emitted from the small store.

"Please I just need some bandages for my friend" A female voice yells her voice in plead.

"I already told you to get out" A mid age voice argues "You're gonna scare away the customers" Then a girl flew out from the store, the boys watched the girl get unsteadily to her feet. Her hair was a dirty blond that stopped at her lower back. Her bags drifted to the left side of her face covering her sky blue eyes. Her arms exposed out of her black and yellow tank top reviling the odd silver arms she bore the tank top ended right above the belly button were a black tattoo spiraled around it the bottom of the spiral being cut off by her tan pants that ended in torn sneakers. Cringing her teeth, she steadied herself finagling making it to her feet she once again begun to fight.

"What's goin' on?" Goku asked hands behind his cocked head.

"Who cares" Sanzo comments emotionlessly lighting a cancer stick.

"Please it's just bandages I have the money" Goku drew his attention to the scene once again watching the poor girl plead.

"I said no you damn demon. Now get the hell out of my shop" He growled his beer belly bouncing as he came out of the shop. He wore a sweaty white tank top coved with pizza stains with a pair of baggy jeans his greasy hair was slicked back a few pieces dangling over the scowl on his obese face.

"Now that's no way to treat a lady" Gojyo smiles standing in front of the bewildered girl his face full of confidence.

"Tch! Why should treat a monster like a woman" He argues pointing a fat finger at the youkia. She twitched but still put on a fearless face.

"Well that wasn't very nice" Gojyo scolds pulling his weapon out of thin air

"Y-you're one of them too!" He stuttered "H-here take your bandages and get the hell out" he throws them at the woman a roll of the bandages bonking her in the head, she quickly gathers them holding them tight in her gray arms.

"Here you go." Hakkai hands her a roll of bandages. She looks up to see a young man, his bangs falling over his brown eyes the one being covered wearing a monocle. He smiled purely causing her heart to fell welcomed and warm.

"Thanks" She grabbed the roll getting to her feet and bowing her head. "Thank you all very much"

"Whoa, Whoa I'm just helping a pretty lady" Gojyo flirted, She blushed '_Lady Huh?_' she thought the compliment making her laugh

"You said your friend is injured." Hakkai asked

"Yeah She is" Her eyes filled with hurt and worry "I already owe a lot to you but could you help me find a doctor" she pleads

"You're lookin' at one" Goku laughs gesturing to Hakkai.

"Well I'm a healer not a doctor per say" Hakkai explained a bit flushed "But, I'd be happy to help" Hakkai smiles gently

"You Will" She cheers her face filling with hope and joy "Thank you" she dropped the bandages and grabbed Hakkai's hand "I really appreciate this"

"See you're much prettier when you smile" The grateful girl released her hands sinking back trying to hide her dark blush. Hakkai reaches up and pats her head.

"Another distraction" Sanzo grumbled under her breath

The Gang starts to fallow the mysterious girl with the silver arms down the street.

"Oh!" She turns around "I forgot to tell you my name" She laughs scratching her cheek "I'm Mayuki Kurosaki" She gave a cute toothy grin. Her lefty hand in a 'V' creating a peace sign with her fingers.

"Nice to meet you Mayuki" Hakkai smiles back "I'm Cho Hakkai and this is Hakuryu" he pointed to the small dragon on his shoulder

"Sha Gojyo" The flirt smiles a few strands of red hair fell over his face others flew up like bee antennas. His eyes were just as red and his face was strong and skinny. "Over there is Sanzo" he points a thumb at the grumpy man smoking a cigarette. He wore monk clothing but his posture and attitude were nothing like it. His hair was a blond that shaped his face strands fell onto his violet eyes.

"And I'm Goku, Son Goku" The boys smiles his face bright and innocent his hair was brown and he wore a gold head band that slightly resembled a crown, his wild hair spiked around the head band and his eyes, his golden eyes reflecting off the sun.

"Oh my god your eyes" Mayuki gasped in shock, staring at Goku's golden eyes. The gang stood in shock, Goku turned away, he hated people judging his heretic eyes, hated how he could never just be normal not even as a demon. How even as a demon he was feared by youkia as well as humans. Goku stood there waiting for the girl to run away in fear. "They're so pretty" she smiled her eyes staring straight into Goku, No fear filled her eyes. "I've never seen golden eyes before" She smiled at Goku coming inches to his face, the reflection of his face turning red illuminated in her crystal blue ones.

"Pretty?" Gojyo laughed "You hear that monkey you're pretty" he teased

"Shut up you stupid kappa." Goku looked away from Mayuki and yelled towards his pervy friend.

Mayuki just laughed "You're guys are damn funny" she held herself in try not to bust into happy tears "like brothers"

"Now aren't you the deceitful one" Hakkia laughed

"Brothers with this guy!" Goku argued pulling Gojyo hair

Mayuki just laughed as the group went down the street to her friends

**That's it guys hoped you like it :) **

**Goku: It was great! Mayuki's really cute**

**Mayuki: *blushes***

**Gojyo: The little monkeys got a crush**

**Goku: Shut up you perverted kappa!**

***sigh* those two will never learn will they **


	2. Chapter 2: Helping a friend

**New Chapter! Hope you like it! Sorry for the late post I've been working on another story plus my dad took the laptop to work and I couldn't typing on the main computer cause I was in the middle of the chapter!**

**Goku: Yey! Do I get to eat!**

**..Yes Goku you get to eat**

**Goku: Yey!**

**Sanzo: Shut up you damn monkey!**

***Sigh* they never learn do they**

**Hakkai: no they don't **

**Oh I forgot this last time Goku if you will**

**Goku: OK! Red doesn't own Saiyuki because if she did I would have lots more food! How was that?**

**It was good Goku *sigh***

**Goku: Enjoy!**

Silver wings

Chapter 2

Mayuki walked the boys down the street hateful eyes turned their way, but Mayuki paid no mind. It surprised the party how much she didn't care how much people seemed to hate her, she didn't care what they though.

"What happened to your friend?" Hakkai finally broke the awkward silence.

"We were walking to town" Mayuki took no time to explain "and we were attacked by a bunch of youkia. We fought most of them but then some damn coward tried to take her from behind and slashed her side. I killed the bastard, but it didn't matter the damage was already done" she looked to her feet then back to Hakkai guilt filled her eyes. She clenched her fist gaining courage that she was slowly losing "but it doesn't matter she's only human she won't last much longer" she began to run her thoughts finally coming together realizing she took too much time "come on" she waved the others fallowed at her surprisingly fast pass except for Sanzo who took his sweet time walking not even wanting to do this in the first place.

"We're here" Mayuki stopped at an old barn on the edge of town. The brown roof full of holes and the few windows shattered, greenly vines grew up the sides of the faded red barn it as Mayuki kept moving as the other fallowed cautiously.

"Hinata! How's Sakura? Is she still ok?" Mayuki came flying through the barn doors worry engulfed the young girls face. The group looked up to a young boy, his brown eyes filled with worry, his matching hair ended right passed the ears, straggly and wild. He wore a plain blue t-shirt with a pair of cargo pants his combat boots were stained with their friend's blood. Looking to the girl lying pale in a stack of old hay, her hair was black in an uneven bob, she wore a low cut purple shirt soaked in crimson, as well as her jeans and gladiator sands.

"This is Hakkai" Mayuki introduced "he's gonna heal Sakura" she didn't give Hinata a chance to ask.

"Thank you sir" He politely thanked, eyes glued on his bloody friend

"M-Mayuki?" A voice whispered, the whole group look down to Sakura

"Sakura I'm here everything is gonna be okay don't worry." Mayuki assured a hand firmly grasping her fallen friend's hand. "Can you heal her Hakkai?"

Hakkai examined the wound, tattered shirts and rags used to keep the blood from escaping from the gash in the girl's side. Beginning to remove the cloth from the wound, she cringed

"Please bear with me" Hakkai requested looking at the wound it really wasn't all too bad. It wasn't life threatening at least but it still wasn't good so Hakkai focused his chi and began to heal. Sweat dropped from his brow as time went on Hinata and Mayuki never lost their gaze on their friend as she slowly healed.

Hakkai finally finished after an hour Sakura had fallen asleep half way through the process and was now resting quietly on her hay stack. Hakkia laid back panting heavily.

"Hakkai!" Gojyo shouted running over to his exhausted friend

"Hakkai you ok?" Goku nudged his friend in worry

"Hakkai are you alright?" Mayuki panicked

"F-fine just a l-little w-winded" He huffed "I seem to h-have used t-too much c-chi"

"Here" Mayuki handed Hakkai bottled water she pulled out of her sack. "Drink" She gave her best smile, Hakkai nodded and took the water chugging the whole thing down in seconds.

"Thank you" he handed back the now empty plastic bottle.

"Hinata? Mayuki?" Their wounded friend speaks rising out of the hay.

"Sakura!" They shout in unison "Don't try to move yet" Mayuki commands she fallows with a nod lying back into the uncomfortable hay panting slighting.

"Oh! Sakura, this is Cho Hakkai he saved your life" Mayuki gestured to the exhausted man who gave a brief wave and smile before panting once again.

"Over there is Sha Gojyo" He waves "And that's Son Goku"

"Hey Mayuki are they-" Hinata asked his question being cut off by her fast answering

"Yup" She confirmed "Their youkia, well except the monk over their" Sanzo who had finally arrived looked over "That's Sanzo"

"Sanzo! The Sanzo priest?" Hinata gasped

"Yeah!"

"How the hell did you find him?"

"Well…" Mayuki went on with her story the Sanzo party to focused on Hakkai to be really listening

"Hakkai are you alright?" Goku asked helping the healer to his feet

"Fine, just a little tired" He confesses, swinging an arm around Gojyo's shoulder. The party walked out still in search of a hotel.

"Thank you again!" Mayuki waved from the door of the barn "Hope you feel better Hakkai"

~The next Day~

"At least we were able to find a decent hotel" Hakkai smiled packing things into their jeep

"Decent? That crappy hotel was now where near it" Gojyo complained

"But" Goku cut in "They had great food" He laughed rubbing his belly

"Is all you ever think about is food?" Gojyo asked

"No!"

"Well shall we be going?" Hakkai asked entering the driver's seat. The others fallowed hoping in one by one. Starting the engine they heard a faint yelling as they began to drive

"Wait! Hey wait up" someone called

"Mayuki?" Goku questioned the first one to notice her

"Guys I'm glad I caught you"

"What's up, Mayuki? Is your friend okay?"

"Yeah Sakura's fine"

"Then way are you here?" Sanzo asked not even looking back his voice monotone with a slight bit of irritation mixed in.

"I wanna come with you guys"

Chapter End

Chapter 3: New arrival hoped you guys enjoyed

Oh! And don't worry Goku and Mayuki come up more in this scene 3.

Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3: New Arrival

**Chapter 3 is up! **

**Hey guys chapter 3 of silver wings is up and running sorry for the late entry but I've been really busy lately but it here it is! **

**Oh yeah disclaimer Yadda Yadda Yadda don't own Saiyuki Blah Blah **

Silver Wings

Chapter 3: New Arrival

"I wanna come with you guys" Mayuki asked a tethered old duffle bag flown over her right shoulder. Painting loudly from her fast run over here she huffed "Please" with a tired grin on her face.

"What!"Goku and Gojyo chimed simultaneously their faces full of surprise.

"I said that I wanna come with you guys" She repeated regaining her breath.

"Mayuki, our trip is very dangerous" Hakkai explained "I don't think you'll-"

"I can take care of myself!" She protested "I'm a great fighter!"

"Look girlie" Gojyo tried but was interrupted as well

"You guys are going to India right?" Mayuki asked ignoring Gojyo completely

"Well, yes but-"

"Okay, I have some business to settle between here and India and as soon as that's over I'll be gone for good. You won't have to worry about me"

"Then I guess it's up to Sanzo" Hakkai laughed. The monk who was still staring straight didn't even turn around to answer.

"…no…"

"But Sanzo-san please I won't be a bother"

"no"

"I won't be a burden I swear. Please I really need to do this and it'll be much faster this way as well"

"No"

"I'll help you guys fight. I can take the look off all the youkia"

Sighing Sanzo finally gave in "…under one condition"

"Condition?"

"You have to room with the monkey?"

"Monkey… oh you mean Goku. Yeah no problem, deal!" She cheered jumping up and down fanatically _'I most really be getting soft' _Sanzo though letting out another long sigh.

"Yes no more snoring! No more monkey!" Gojyo cheered

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Goku rebelled

"Well what the hell are you waiting for? Get in!" Sanzo commanded

"Yes sir!" Mayuki jumped into the jeep

"Well come to the Sanzo party" Hakkai smile

"Yeah thanks" Mayuki smiled as Hakkai started the jeep once again

"Mayuki!"

Mayuki whirl around to see Hinata with a paper in his right hand and Sakura raped around his left

"Should I stop?" Hakkai asked

"No keep going"

"Mayuki! You baka, get your ass back here" Hinata yelled _'Man is he pissed'_ Mayuki though

"Bye guys!" Mayuki yelled back, waving wildly as they drove away

"Hey Mayuki aren't they your friends?" Goku asked confused

"Yeah"

"Then why are you leaving them?"

"They were holding me back. I can't get to where I want to when I have to worry about two humans, Hinata's a good fighter and all but he doesn't have the power I do."

"So you just left?"

"No I left a note" Goku didn't look pleased this whole thing bothered him. He could never see himself leaving Sanzo and the others and even if he did he wouldn't just leave a note.

Mayuki could sense Goku tenseness "Hey, it's all good, it's better this way." Her words didn't match her eyes but Goku nodded anyway "They'll be safer this way" she whispered. "I'll miss you guys"

_Dear Hinata and Sakura,_

_Sorry that I didn't say this to you in person but I didn't want you guys trying to stop me so you'll have to except my poor handwritten letter instead. If you haven't noticed I'm gone, I'm leaving with the Sanzo group. Their headed towards my goal, so I'll go chill with them for a while, just till I get to where I'm going. But hey, me with four older men, man Sakura you must be jealous. Ha ha. This trip is one that would be better if I took on my own after what happened to you, Sakura, a couple of days ago I just couldn't live with myself I knew the only way to keep you safe was to leave and get you two out of harm's way. Thanks for all you have done for me you guys really are the best friends in the whole world. Love you guys! Stay Safe!_

_Love_

_Mayuki Kurosaki _

Short chapter I know and I'm sorry for barley any Goku and Mayuki but I decided to cut the chapter short and have the next one all about them!

Next Chapter: Shared Rooms


	4. Chapter 4: Shared Rooms

**Chapter 4! I really don't have much to say but I feel if I type more up here I feel more professional or something so I'm going to get a couple lines down of meaningless words that probably know one reads anyway just so it looks like I know what I'm doing and to the people who are actually reading this congratulations on wasting so much time! Any who enjoy!**

**Goku: Red doesn't own Saiyuki**

**Thanks Goku I almost forgot **

Silver wings

Chapter 4: Shared rooms

"Hakkai how much longer, I'm starving here" Goku whined, his head falling back into the seat.

"Me too" Mayuki added, her motions mimicking Goku's. Goku sat on his usual left side with Gojyo on the right, Mayuki squeezed comfortably in the middle.

"Oh hell, it's like having two monkeys" Gojyo complained but all the two 'monkeys' did was look at each other and burst out in laughter "What the hell is so funny?" looking at each other with raised eye brows they shrugged.

"I don't know" They answered simultaneously before looking at each other and laughing again

"Jesus, what the hell is wrong with you two?" The two looked at each other as if to read each other's mind then look at Gojyo with an amused grin on their faces.

"We don't know" they giggled

"Well you two seem to get along quite nicely" Hakkai smiled his eyes on the road

"Yeah maybe the two monkeys have a thing" Gojyo teased, paying them back from there taint. The two immediately blushed as they looked at each other.

"Do not" They said the two seemed to be synchronized.

"Anyway, when are we gonna be their?" Mayuki asked

"I'd say a half an hour" Hakkai calculated

"That's too long I'm gonna starve!" Goku clenched his stomach

~At town~

The Sanzo party rolled into town, another dusty town. This one wasn't much different from the other hundred they've been to and Mayuki having her share of travels wasn't quite impressed either. Finding reasonable Inn, Sanzo walks to the check in desk.

"Five rooms"

"I'm sorry master Sanzo there are only three rooms left in the Inn" The frantic man apologized. His balding head lined with sweet "Where really booked this time of year" accepting the rooms Sanzo sighed the papers and walked back to the gang.

"Looks like they're pretty booked" He announced lighting a cigarette "You're going to have to take your condition right of the bat. I get the free room, Hakkai and Gojyo can share and the two monkeys get the other"

"Hey! Why does the great Sanzo-sama get to be the one with a room to yourself?" Gojyo complained

"My gold card" He answered simply

"Damn you"

"Alright let's get to our rooms!" Mayuki cheered "Toss me the room key" Sanzo throw her the keys which she caught one handed with ease "Come on Goku" Grapping his wrist she dragged him down the hall.

"They do get along nicely" Hakkai chuckled

"Yeah, the little monkeys got a girl now" Gojyo laughed

"Tch' I don't trust her" Sanzo lit another cigarette

"Oh come on Sanzo-sama she's not all bad" Gojyo teased bumming a cigarette which surprisingly Sanzo didn't protest.

"Still don't trust here"

~In their room"

"Wow! This room is so nice" Mayuki cheered "Look it's got two beds, a little table this I just too cool" She throw her duffle on the bed closest to the window.

"Um Mayuki haven't you ever been to an Inn before?" Goku asked sweat dropping from his new friend's reaction.

"Nope, this is my first time" She laughed her smile sweet and pure. Her dirty blond hair was wavy and bouncy as she hopped around the room. Her bangs fell straight in front of her left eye, she was beautiful the thought gave a small smile grew across Goku's now pink cheeks.

"Hello~" She waved a hand in front of Goku's face "You there?" snapping back to reality Goku looked to Mayuki who was now inches from her face.

"Yeah sorry" He turned away his face a tomato

"You look really red you're not sick are you?" She put her forehead to Goku's "You don't have a fever. Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah fine it's just hot" He lied stumbling back over a chair

"Watch out" She tried to catch him but ended up toppling over with Goku

"Ow" Goku rubbed his head he looked up to see that Mayuki had had fallen on top of him. Their bodies touching and their faces only inches apart, Mayuki's Crystal blue eyes looked into Goku's amber ones. They didn't say a thing, just looking at each other as their faces slowly inching towards each other. Mayuki's red lips puckered right before touching Goku's, his lips forming the same look.

"I heard a crash what the hell is going on?" Gojyo burst in "Whoa! Sorry for the disturbance" He laughed. They two immediately flew off each other their faces burning.

"N-no he just tripped and I tried to caught him" Mayuki explained

"Yeah it was the chair" Goku added but Gojyo was already fantasizing ignoring the two's explanation as he laughed walking off.

"Oh yeah and dinners ready" He chimed from the hallway. Almost forgetting everything that just happened giant smiles grew.

"Yey!" they cheered and ran down the stairs

~At the table~

The Sanzo party sat at the table the large spread laid out in front of them

"Look at all this food" Mayuki cheered filling her plate also stuffing her face at the same time "Mmhmm This is so much better than rabbit or deer even though I love deer this stuff is way better"

"Rabbit? Deer?" Goku tilted his head

"Yeah! I usually eat wild life, I catch em' and then Hinata cooks em' up! I love his cooking but this is way better." Mayuki said mouth full of food

"She eats as much as the monkey" Gojyo slapped a hand to his face looking over at Goku who was eating just as much

"Well sorry for being hungry" She protested "I haven't eaten in like four days I'm starving!"

"Four days!" They gasped aside from Sanzo who just at as he usually was

"Yeah, now let me eat!" Mayuki stuffed her mouth

"Damn girlie you are like the monkey"

"Yeah so" She shrugged

"Yeah what's so bad about being like me?" Goku butted in

"Like we need two of you!" Gojyo complained

"Shut up you damn kappa!"

"What did you call me?"

"A kappa" Mayuki answered swallowing her food

"What?" Gojyo looked at Mayuki an evil smile on her face

"A Kappa" She repeated "Actually I believe he said a damn… kappa" She smirked poking his chest "You kappa"

"What did you call me saru #2" He smirked back

"At least I'm not a freakin' water sprite" She pointed a finger

"Hey! I'm not a water sprite!"

"Yes you are!" Goku laughed, feet kicking, holding his stomach

"Damn you"

"Shut up!" Sanzo pointed his gun at the three who shrunk back.

"Sanzo gets scary" Mayuki whispered to Goku who replied with a nod.

"Well I'm full" Mayuki patted her stomach "Night boys" Mayuki waved pushing in her chair "Goku, when you come up knock first please"

"Ah sure. Why?" He asked obliviously

"Cause I might be changing" She blushed

"Oh! Right sorry I'll knock" he confirmed

"Okay night" she said again

"Night" Goku smiled the others said there 'good nights' as well while Mayuki went up to her room

"Wow smooth there Goku" Gojyo teased nudging the saru in the side

"Shut up"

"Oh any you'll never guess what I saw when I went to the saru's room" Gojyo laughed

"I said we tripped!" Goku shouted

"Yeah, yeah"

"Man, I'm tired" Goku yawned stretching his arms out "I think I'll fallow Mayuki"

"Don't get to frisky with her tonight, Goku" Gojyo laughed

"Shut up!"

Goku stomped up the steps "we tripped that's all there is to it!" he complained to himself. Making it to the room he reached for the bronze handle, right before turning it he remembered knocked.

"Mayuki?" He asked after hearing no response, he knocked again with no answer he decided to enter.

**End: P Again I know not much Goku and Mayuki but Night time is when it get good **

**Next Chapter: Night time **


	5. Chapter 5: Night time

Silver Wings

Chapter 5: Night time

"Mayuki?" He asked after hearing no response, he knocked again with no answer he decided to enter. _"She's probably asleep"_ he though. The door creaked open into the dark room, the only light was the full moon that happen to shine bright tonight. Mayuki sat on her bed an elbow on the window sill her chin rested her hand. The full moon brimmed over the horizon its nightly glow reflected off her silver arms. "Mayuki?" He repeated but got no response. Her eyes were open, actually they wore wide in thought. Though she was siting feet from Goku, staring out to the moon she seemed to be a million miles away. Goku walked over to her, "Mayuki." He repeated once more grapping her shoulder. She jerked slapping Goku's hand away her head turned to him with surprise, finally realizing what she had done she panicked.

"Goku! Oh, I'm so sorry is your hand alright?" She grabbed his hand to examine it eyes rapidly scanning.

"Yeah its fine" He pulled it back "Are you alright?" He returned the question.

"Fine" she smiled but her eyes told Goku she was lying "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you were kinda out of it a second ago"

"Ops, yeah I was just thinking" She rubbed the back of her head, laughing nervously.

"Mayuki" He looked at her with sad eyes

"Goku I'm fine really, don't make that face" She assured. Goku sat on the edge of the bed he didn't really know what he was doing but he knew something was up and he didn't want to see Mayuki sad, he didn't understand that either.

"Mayuki, what's wrong?"

"Noting Goku I said I'm fine, gezz"

"You're lying" Goku looked at her but she turned away, scared to look him in the eye.

"Goku" She sighed looking up at the moon

"Yeah"

"I… um … it's just that" She stuttered nervously "it's cold" was the only way she could put it

"Cold?"

"Yeah, I feel cold" She turned to him, staring him straight in the eye almost getting lost in each other's. Seeing each other in a way no one else could. They didn't talk for a while. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them tight "Really cold" She broke the silence with a whisper. Goku inched toward her, her lied her head on his shoulder "You're warm" She commented simply, snuggling closer to the heretic, his checks turning red. He set a hand in her hair rusting it, trying his best to comfort the demon. She giggled slightly nudging her head into Goku's neck. "You know I really miss them" She admitted after the minutes of blissful silence "My friends I mean, I only knew them for a year or two but I still miss them."

"Then why did you leave? Why did you come with us?"

"Didn't I tell you? They were holding me back"

"No, what's the real reason?" She was surprised that he noticed maybe she was just tired of covering it up.

"Because…" she stopped debating whether to tell him or not "because… I knew that this was the only way to keep them safe. I couldn't even get bandages for Sakura when it was my fault in the first place. If she wasn't with me she would have never gotten hurt, if she wasn't fallowing me in this damned journey she would have been fine, Hinata has gotten hurt before too. Hell there isn't much you can do when you look like this, you know why I haven't ever been it a hotel like this? " Goku shock his head "It's because no one would let me in the only reason I'm even here right now is because I have a Sanzo on my side now. But I guess I should be grateful of that crazy ass monk for letting me go with you guys" She laughed a little "but it doesn't stop the eyes" Goku looked at her he knew the feeling when he used to be at the temple the monks there always gave him those eyes "Hinata and Sakura never once gave me those eyes. It's better this way I know" She grabbed Goku's hand and squeezed it tight "But I still miss them even though I know it's for the better I miss them" She tightened her grip on her pants, she never did change, and looked back down.

"When this is all over, maybe you can see them again" Goku reassured

"Yeah" She sighed knowing it wasn't going to be true but appreciated that Goku was trying "Goku"

"Yeah" he looked to her as she did the same. They froze looking at each other's eyes once again they leaned in, the space between them shortening by the milliseconds till their lips met turning over Mayuki laid on top of Goku never breaking lips . Their tongues danced in each other's mouth before finally breaking.

"Thank you" She whispered into his ear. She turned over onto her side her fingers still tangled with Goku's and she wasn't planning to let go "Don't leave" She whispered

"Huh?"

"Don't leave" she asked again a little louder "I don't want to be cold tonight." She stared at Goku who just gave a small smile before kicking off his shoes and lying down next to her. He rapped his open arm around her pulling her into his embrace.

"Warm?" he asked

"Very" she smiled "Goodnight Goku"

"Good night Mayuki"

Mayuki drifted off into a blissful sleep all of her worry and dread flying away though it may be just tonight, tonight was enough.

And scene haha how did ya like it?

Please Review ^^

Next chapter: Silver


	6. Chapter 6: Silver

**Heyy Guys Red here, how are ya? Well since I can't hear you I'll take it as good and leave it at that thanks for reading all the way up to chapter 6 of Silver Wings it means a lot to me that you're actually reading my stories ^^ and on that note please enjoy Review please (I love feedback)**

**Oh! I don't own Saiyuki (forgot that last time :P)**

* * *

><p>Silver Wings<p>

Chapter 6: Silver

Hakkai woke up bright and early like he did every morning first he woke up his companion, Gojyo than headed to the monks room to wake him up as well. After that he headed to the monkey's and their new member's room. He ended the hall and turned to the door he knocked twice before entering.

"Goku, Mayuki time to get up" He spoke in a gentle tone, his small smile grew large across his face. Before him lay Goku and Mayuki lying comfortable on a single bed, Goku's right arm raped tightly around her upper back the other lay in between then his hand tangled with Mayuki's. Snickering a bit he looked down the hall to see Gojyo and Sanzo sleepily walking his way.

"Gojyo, Sanzo I think you might want to see this" Hakkai waved them over.

"What has the monkey fallen of the bed or something?" Gojyo yawned, his arms stretching towards the cream colored ceiling.

"Or something" Hakkai chucked his two members making it to the room.

"Well look at that" Gojyo peered at the two teens sleeping blissfully together. Sanzo on the other hand didn't seem to care as he glanced at the scene than just continued down stairs. "Oh is the great Sanzo-sama sad to see his little monkey growing up?"

"Tch!" was his only reply with was no surprise to the others. Hakkai just laughed and continued to wake the teens

"Goku, Mayuki" Hakkai shock Goku's shoulder, golden orbs cracked open a few times before fully opening.

"Mornin' Hakkai" he yawned sitting up, unconsciously unlatching his arm around Mayuki.

"Sleep well?" Hakkai asked as Goku came into reality he yawned again looking around finally noticing that Mayuki was next to him. His cheeks turned red as he fell on the floor.

"This isn't what it looks like I swear" Goku said with flushed cheeks

"Mornin' already?" Mayuki yawned "Oh, good morning Hakkai, morning Goku" She smiled getting out of bed "Why are you on the floor Goku?"

"I umm fell"

"Oh, did I push you off? I move sometimes and sometimes I kick. Oh, I didn't kick you off did I? Gomen" Mayuki scrambled

"No, no I just fell off when I woke up, you're fine" Goku reassure laughing a little

"Okay, good I was worried that you didn't sleep well"

"Actually I slept great, how 'bout you?" Goku asked

"Great, the best I've slept in a long time." She smiled softly at Goku who returned the smile leaving Hakkai to stand there awkwardly.

"We're going to be ordering breakfast" Hakkai interrupted walking to the door

"Breakfast!" They cheered running down stairs "YEY!" The teens yelled on the way down.

~Downstairs~

"FOOD!" Goku and Mayuki ran down the stairs their smiles wide with joy and hunger.

"Look the monkey lovers have come down" Gojyo laughed causing the two to blush but Mayuki smiled and sat down at the table.

"What is the kappa sad that Goku can get someone and you can't" Mayuki wasn't going to let Gojyo win at this.

"What! I could get any girl in this joint" Gojyo came back as the waitress walked towards their table. The waitress walked with a pen in one hand and pad in the other, her black hair was pulled up in a messy bun a few strands fell onto her blue shirt with red apron the T that drabbed down over her black skirt.

"May I talk your order?" She smiled looking down at them

"Sure, what's your name" Gojyo flirted

"Mai" She smiled

"Well Mai how would you like to have a drink later?"

"No" She shot him down directly with a smile causing him to fall out of his chair.

"See, what did I tell you?" Mayuki laughed and Goku joined in shortly after

"What will you be ordering?" Mai asked snickering slightly herself

"I'll have this and this and …" Goku trailed on with his mile long list of food

"Make that two" Mayuki came in once he finally finished. Mai nodded wide eyed and went to the rest of the party after the orders were done she left taking Gojyo's pride with her.

"Man, that was funny" Goku laughed reminiscing

"Shut up monkey"

"Dude, you're never gonna live this down" the silver demon laughed almost falling out of her chair

"Don't remind me, I'm still the hottest guy in this place" He snorted throwing a hand in the air with confidence, which only made them laugh harder.

"You sure are confident" Mayuki calmed down enough to speak "But I think Goku is much cuter than you" Mayuki pulled Goku in causing him to blush and causing Gojyo to lose his confidence.

"Here's your order" Mai smiled several stakes of food at her sides.

"Food!" The teens yelled once again.

~In the jeep~

"I'm hungry" Goku whined after an hour in the jeep

"How the hell are you hungry you just ate?" Gojyo hit the monkey on the back of the head

"OW!" Goku rubbed the back of his head "That hurt you know"

"It was supposed to"

"Why'd ya hit him you damn kappa if he's hungry, he's hungry! Ain't his fault" Mayuki placed her hands on her hips.

"Then he shouldn't be this damn annoying"

"Who said I was annoying!" Goku shouted

"Everyone"

"Not me" Mayuki raised a hand as if she won something

"Of course a monkey wouldn't find a monkey annoying"

"And who said I was annoying?" She asked pulling Gojyo's crimson locks

"Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurts you know"

"It's supposed to"

"Shut the hell up!" Sanzo yelled pointing his gun

The jeep screeched to a halt the occupants fling forward and almost out of the vehicle, dust flew everywhere.

"What the hell was that Hakkai" Gojyo coughed

"It seems we have some company"

"Give us the scripture Sanzo party" A purple youkai ordered pointing a sword at them

"No" Sanzo answered simply, rubbing his temples

"Then we'll take it with force" They yelled while charging at the annoyed group.

"Alright! I need a good fight" Mayuki cheered her silver arms begun to glow. Hopping out if the jeep she took a fighting stance the silver on her arms raised like scales pointed and sharp. She grabbed an end of each scale pulling them out two knifes there handles designed elegantly with viney feathers spun up the blade. "Let's go!" she shouted running towards them scales still bore from her arms and knifes clenched tightly in palms.

The boys watched in awe as she leapt into action, slicing down anyone or thing that that got in her way. She flew around the battle field like a butterfly, freely moving as it pleases and just out of reach. But, at the same time she was a tiger, taking down her victims without hesitation or regret. For any who was watching this it was truly a sight to behold.

What were they to do just stare and let the girl do all the work _'Like hell'_ they all seemed to put that thought together at the same time, summoning their weapons, forming their chi, and loading barrels. With that they were off, smacking down demons like there was no tomorrow. It was more fun than usually, more worth it they, were all trying to win. Win what exactly? They don't know themselves but out here on the battle field right now it was win or lose simple as that.

Goku glanced over at Mayuki a lot, watching her move in the air. _'So beautiful'_ He thought, but why because they shared that one kiss, no it wasn't that at all. Was it because they sleep in his bed that night? No it wasn't that either. Mayuki slashed the last demon his corpse falling to the ground in a dusty thud.

"Damn you" were his last words before being sent to whatever hell was out there. She ran over at him, her smile was wide and pure.

"Did ya see that Goku didn't I tell you I was strong" She placed the knifes on her silver scales as they absorbed into her skin, the pointy scales were now smooth and shiny once again. "I bet, I beat ya!" She laughed wholesomely and that's when it dawned on him. It wasn't that they did or didn't do that night and though she was pretty it wasn't that either. It was the way she could live her life so happily with burdens on her shoulders. That she smiles for real when she's happy. That she smiled at him for him. that's what made her beautiful. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Wow Mayuki" Goku stared cheeks flushed "You're beautiful"

* * *

><p><strong>End how did ya like it? <strong>

**Next Chapter: Frostbite, Shivers, and Naked Flesh**

**Note: this chapter is going to take place about 2 weeks after this chapter because I'm not writing every day of their lives together I have a life to plus I would find it boring after a while too **

**Till next time ^^ **


	7. Chpt7 Frostbite Shivers and Naked Flesh

**Please Read:**

**Note: this chapter is going to take place about 2 weeks after the last chapter I'm not writing every day of their lives together I have a life to plus I would find it boring after a while too **

Silver Wings

Chapter 7: Frostbite, Shivers, and Naked Flesh

"It's cold" Mayuki shivered next to Goku snuggling into his cloak.

"Yeah really cold" Goku added rapping an arm around her to keep her warm. Unfortunately they didn't have a fifth cloak and the poor girl was freezing to death. Goku lifted up his cloak and let her come inside making a little hut of the cloak's and their body's heat. A tint blush appeared on their faces but they could easily debunk it as the temperature freezing their cheeks. They had gotten more and more comfortable with each other as the days went on.

They weren't really surer what kinda relationship they were in, being two teens who have never had anyone else it was a bit confusing they were more than friends they knew that much but were they really at the position as "together" or a "couple". They didn't want a relation like Gojyo where he would bring home a whore from a bar and just have her for one night, no they never wanted that. But, what did they want? That's were their relationship froze like the tundra now and they would have to discover that for themselves as the days went on.

"Well you're just lucky that there is barley any snow on the road so Hakuryu could drive us" Hakkai informed with a "Kyuu" coming from the green jeep.

"T-thanks H-hakuryu" Mayuki shivered scooting closer to Goku who wrapped an arm around the freezing demon.

"Damn Hakkai when the hell are we getting out of this place" Gojyo complained "I don't even have a lady to snuggle with" He glared at the monkeys who were enjoying each other's warmth.

"It's not my fault Goku's just more fun to snuggle with" Mayuki teased sticking a tongue out of Goku's cloak

"She's right Gojyo just get over it" Goku added

"Why you monkeys"

"Who you calling a monkey!" The 'couple' yelled

"Now, I know were all cold" Hakkai but in "but let's try to make it to the next town we're going to have to make it up the mountain before reaching the next town" Hakkai answered the kappa's previous question

"In other wards shut the hell up till we get their" Sanzo growled

"Sanzo, I was talking to you as well" Hakkai added "No lets-"

"WATCH THE ROAD!" They all screamed Hakkai quickly turned his head and saw the icy turn that was coming far too quickly.

Hakkai yanked the steering wheel for the hard right they were coming to. With the squeaking of tires the smoke cleared leaving a rank burnt rubber smell that soiled the air.

"Jesus Hakkai, are you trying to kill us?" Gojyo asked rubbing the head that had just been slammed on the jeep's floor. "Hey! Where are the monkeys?"

"Oh dear" Hakkai laughed "We've seemed to have lost them"

"This isn't funny Hakkai"

"Help" The three turned their heads and looked down off the cliff they saw monkey number one hanging tightly to a loose tree root the other hand held monkey number two who had a worried look on her face.

"Goku! Mayuki!" They yelled **(except Sanzo we all know he's probably pulling a cigarette out right now)**

"Need a little help down here" Mayuki whimpered below them was a raging river that did not look at all fun to swim in, even for a monkey

"Goku grab my hand" Gojyo reached out to Goku trying his best to grab the monkeys hand while still not making him let go of the tree.

"A little more Gojyo" Mayuki yelled calling Gojyo by his actual name for once. Inches away Goku lifts a finger for Gojyo to grab on to, he clenches it, and almost all the hand is was holding on

"I'm slipping" Mayuki yelled trying to hide the panic in her voice

"Almost got it"

SNAP!

The sound of the root breaking singled their fall which was a twenty foot drop to ragging rivers "AHHHHHHH" They screamed plummeting into below freezing waters

SLASH!

The impact felt like needles piecing their skin, very icy needles. Like splinters, pinches, or nips on every inch of their bodies. Goku immerged first taking a huge gasp of oxygen, his eyes immediately searched for Mayuki while his arms and legs fought.

An arm flew out of the water a pale hand that lead to a shining silver arm.

"Mayuki!" Goku yelled swimming towards her quickly pulling her out of the water.

"GASP!" She inhaled like a vacuum cleaner only to sink again Goku felt himself being pulled down as well.

"What the hell?" He yanked Mayuki out of the water trying to keep her a float. _Why the hell is she so heavy?_ He thought

"M-my a-rms" She coughed "They're m-metal" she informed then look him in the eyes with a look of fear and regret but still she wore a smile "Let me go Goku"

"What!"

"I'm too heavy with my arms there is no way you can drag us both to the river bank, just let go I can't swim a-anyway." She coughed again "I'll only be a burden" Goku would have hit her if he hadn't been keeping her afloat

"Don't you dare ever call yourself that!" Goku's voice was shrill and agitated beyond Goku had ever been. "Don't you ever call yourself a burden!" his voice was so unlike Goku's it scared her a bit.

"But, we're gonna sink!" She fought back

"No we are not!" Goku lustered every bit of his strength and began pumping his legs to the river bank Mayuki bobbing up and down it the water "Please, hang in their" Goku's voice became weak and desperate so fast and Mayuki's voice dyeing out the small breaths and temperature slowly knocking her out of concusses "Mayuki you have to stay concuss"

"Hmmm I know" She whispered the sound of the rapids over powering her voice. They were inches from the water's edge now all Goku had to do is grab that root, (**yeah I know he's had some bad luck with roots but it's better than dying)** and with success he made it dragging him and Mayuki out of the freezing river to the freezing land. He glanced over at Mayuki who had already lost conciseness and with his eyes failing to stay open he eventually fell into black cold sleep.

~~

Goku's eyes wearily peered open to see snowflakes coating his face, not only his face his entire body! In the time he had been out the snow began to fall, fast. He shot up instantly getting hit with a shock wave of cold numbing pain, he then look over to Mayuki who was now almost buried in snow. Quickly digging her out, a wave of relief hit him.

"She's alive" but it wasn't enough relief, he had no idea how long he had been out or if frost bite had kicked in yet on either of them. He lifted Mayuki up, "Ow!" Almost dropping her he look at his right arm was a bloody cut that dripped onto the silky white snowflakes below. He swallowed the pain and kept walking trying to find a cave to shelter till the storm blew over.

~wAlK~WaLk~wAlK~WaLk~

After what seemed like hours of walking, Goku still carrying Mayuki bridal style. **(^^cute!)** He set Mayuki down and when to collect some fire wood.

"Goku?" Mayuki murmured and received no answer "Goku!" she repeated a little more drastic. Her eyes peered around the cave, darkness was slowly falling at the cave was getting darker and colder. She hated the cold so much it reminded her of those times before Hinata and Sakura. Then she remembered the day, that day was cold too! After that she felt so cold, that cold feeling like… like the he died, her F…. Her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps nearing her direction she panicked knowing she was too weak to draw her weapon she moved away trying to back away from whom ever or what ever was coming at her.

"Mayuki?" A gentle voice spoke. She was almost reluctant to respond but did anyway

"G-Goku?" she shuttered bracing that fact it might not be him

"Are you alright?" kneeling down next to her was undoubtedly her Goku. She jumped and pulled him into a tight hug. "I-itai!" He yelled.

"What's wrong" Mayuki immediately let go

"N-nothing, just a little scrap" Goku gestured to the poorly bandaged arm he 'fixed' while getting wood

"Little! Look at all that blood" Mayuki scolded untying the cloth and pulling a small bottle of disincentive out of her pants pocket "Men, just can't take care of themselves" She grumbled as he hissed. Out of her other pocket she pulled out a small roll of bandages and rapped it tightly around his arm. "Can't be too prepared" She laughed nervously looking her gaze at his arm and no were else. "This is my fault, isn't it?" She asked quietly.

"No, it's not your fault" Goku's looked sad trying to find her gaze

"Yes. Yes, it is. If you let go and gotten to shore quicker…" she trailed off.

"Not this again" He sighed "I told you then and I'll tell you know. There is no way you're a burden and there is no way in hell I would let you go. NEVER!" His voice echoed though the cavern full of reassurance and comfort. His golden eyes looked straight into hers, not a hint of lies filled them.

"Goku" She smiled weakly "thanks" she fell onto him

"Mayuki, are you alright?"

"C-cold" She quivered.

Goku put a hand on Mayuki's exposed skin and couldn't even let his hand remain there. It was so cold it burned. Goku immediately started working on the fire.

Finally getting it lit, he examined the cave. There wasn't much snow, mostly just frozen dirt like the chunks Mayuki laid on now. The ground around her was dampened by her cloths with brought Goku to an uncomfortable conclusion.

They would have to take off their clothes or they were going to freeze to death.

"H-hey, Mayuki" He called shivering. She didn't respond just looked up but he got the message that she was listening. "Your clothes are still wet right" She nodded "W-well, were gonna kinda… hafta… well" He stuttered

"J-just s-spit it o-out"

"Where gonna have ta take of our clothes" Goku looked away from her gaze his cheeks bright red

"Okay" She nodded "B-but you bet-tter l-look the o-other w-way" She weakly pointed

"Y-yeah o-of course" He agreed turning the other way removing his shirts and pants leaving his blue and white striped boxers. He laid his cloths and cloak by the fire and looked towards the cavern's rugged walls.

"G-Goku" He heard Mayuki's weak voice echo thought the cave.

"Y-yeah" He shivered

"You can come over here if you want I don't mind, I'm just really cold" Her voice was no louder than the crack of the fire that just wasn't enough heat. "I hate to be cold" Goku remembered what had happened a few weeks ago and how Mayuki wanted them to sleep together and how they had done so ever since.

"O-Okay" Goku turned around to Mayuki who was curled up hugging her knees. She wore a simple strapless black bra that matched her black panties that were hidden behind her knees.

Goku then realized why she didn't want him to turn around. She wasn't embarrassed that about being half naked, honestly she had a beautiful body. It was the scars on her shoulders, legs, and the small skins of belly you could see were scarred as well.

"Don't say anything please." She spoke with fear in her voice. But what Goku didn't understand is what exactly scared her? It wasn't shame, Goku understood shame but there was no doubt fear. "Don't"

"Don't what?"

"Don't judge, please"

"I won't" Goku didn't really understand but he didn't like he words or how they sounded. He sat next to the demon wrapping his arms tightly around her as the scooted closer to the fire. "I would never"

"Goku!" they heard a shout echo "Mayuki!"

"It's the guys!" Mayuki panicked "M-my scars" as weak as she was she, she managed to scrambled around like a maniac trying to hid her way to noticeable scars.

Acting on instinct Goku grabbed the mostly dry cloak and wrapped it around her tight. He pulled her in, their lips made a quick, cold kiss.

He used the last of his energy to clumsily walk to the door of the cave.

"Guys we're over he!" He yelled before passing out

"Goku!" Hakkai shouted the gang quickly running in his direction.

Inside the cave a passed out Mayuki lied by the fire her blue lips curled in a small, content smile. The rest of her body was shaded by the light brown cloak.


	8. Chapter 8:Awakening

**Hiya! I Know! I Know! Yell at me all you want I haven't been updating as frequently as I want to. But hold your horses (do people still say that?) I have school and being a sophomore isn't easy I have an art 2 project I still have to finish and chemistry homework plus it's Sunday but I'm still gonna type this for you guys you better love me for this!**

**Goku: Red doesn't own Saiyuki **

**Thanks Goku I keep forgetting that here's a cookie.**

**Goku: YEY!**

Silver wings

Chapter 8 Awakening

Birds faintly chirped outside the inn adding a gentle sound to the already surreal environment. Mayuki's long silver arms stretched sleepishly towards the cream ceiling, letting a large gasp of clean air enter her lungs. Lowering her hands she began to walk out of the room in search of Goku and the others.

Walking down the hall she tried to find the way to the lobby. Judging by the familiar sent of beer, smokes, and Gun powder that filled the room she guessed that the rest of the party had taken Goku and her back to a motel. Her cold body was warm once again and she loved it, finally finding stairs she merrily skipped down them.

"Hey Boys" Mayuki chimed as she sighted the group by a nearby table in the lobby

"Mayuki! Are you okay? How are you feeling" Goku ran up to her a worried expression smacked on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She assured "Feelin' great actually." She smiled giving Goku a peck on the lips.

"That's great!" He returned the peck with a longer one.

"Get a room monkeys!" Gojyo yelled as the two broke apart.

They laughed as the two sat at a table picking up the menu the other joined them.

"So how long have I been out?" Mayuki asked breaking the short silence.

"Three days" Sanzo's answered as he read the paper his eyes never leaving the page

"THREE DAYS!" She yelled "Damn no wonder I'm so hungry"

"Yeah, me too!" Goku agreed "I only woke up a few hours ago"

"Why didn't you eat when you woke up?" Mayuki cocked her head.

"Cause I wanted to wait for you" He answered eyes drifting down nervously a pink tint on his checks.

"Thanks" She kissed the monkey king on the cheek. "Now LETS EAT" She cheered a fist pumping into the air as the waitress made her way to the table.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_ The party made it back in one piece, more or less, Goku in Hakkai's arms and Mayuki in Gojyo's.__** (A/n:If Goku was awake he would be pissed) **__They walked to the counter and swiftly got their keys heading to room 423 which was chosen for Goku and Mayuki knowing they would want to share but still got them separate bed for easier treatment. _

"_How are they?" Gojyo asked slumping his body against the door way a cigarette dangled between two fingers. _

"_Neither of them have any broken bones from the fall nor there are no traces of frost bit on their toes nor fingers though Goku has a large gash on his right arm it was treated fairly well, my guess Mayuki." Hakkai reported his body hunched over Goku having already checked Mayuki "These two are extremely lucky." Hakkai glances back to Mayuki "But Mayuki's body has been though quite a few hard ships"_

"_What do you mean" Gojyo heaved his body onto the upright position, licking his fingers he covered the tip of the smoke, dowsing it then he tucked the reminder of it behind his ear to be used later._

"_Her body is covered in scars and from the look of it there deep" Hakkai sighed as Gojyo came over to his side "This poor girl has been through hell"_

_~Skip to when Goku wakes up~ _

_Goku's crusty eyes pry open in react to the sun light peering in from the window. _

"_Ugh" he groaned his eye's dilating to the light as he rubbed the crust of them._

"_Goku! I'm glad to see your awake" Hakkai chimed swiftly making it over to him. "How are feeling?" _

"_Well aside from being blinded, I'm hungry~" Goku clenched his stomach in a childish wine. Hakkai just laughed _'same old Goku'_ he thought._

"_Mayuki is fine as well, she's still asleep though" _

"_MAYUKI!" His hunger crowded his thoughts and he had forgotten "Are you sure she's okay? Where is she?" Goku's hunger and any other thought was replaced with worried questions for his lover. _

"_I'm sure" Hakkai chuckled at the youths antics. "She's right over there." He stepped aside to let Goku get a view of what was on the other side of the room. Mayuki lay still on her back her cherry lips parted slightly and his breathing quiet and steady, one hand was out of the covers while the other was hidden by the aqua sheets. Strands of random hair fell on to her face and curved around it, none of the others had had the decency to brush it but being men they weren't a tone to such activities such as hair brushing aside from Gojyo of course but to save his dignity Goku assumed he would refrain from doing so. She lay like an angel at least Goku thought that, though he had never seen one he assumed they would be as beautiful as Mayuki, the rays of purified light hit her as well shimmering against her reviled metallic arm and highlighted her pale face. Cautiously Goku rose from the bed a bit dizzy but otherwise fine. He knelt in front of the girl and brushed the stands of hair out of her face. _

"_Goku I need to talk to you" Hakkai interrupted his stare and Goku looked up at a serious Hakkai. He nodded; kissing Mayuki on the forehead he rose and fallowed him to the hallway._

"_What's up?" _

"_Goku, It concerning Mayuki's body"_

"_But, I thought you said she was fine!" Goku yelled "What's wrong with her body!"_

"_Calm down Goku, Mayuki is fine" _

"_Then what's wrong with he-"_

"_Scars" Hakkai interrupted "There are numerous scars coating her entire body" _

'_Shit' Goku thought 'they saw her' Goku let out a heavy sigh "Have you told Gojyo and Sanzo this?" Goofy Goku was unusually serious, he needed to protect her and that required a little growing up then so be it. _

"_Yes, I have" _

"_And where are they now?"_

"_Down stairs in the lobby I believe"_

"_Come on" Goku gestured Hakkai to fallow him and he did not uttering a word till they saw the rest of the group. _

"_Hey look the monkey is alive and kicking" Gojyo yelled as waved for the others to find his and Sanzo's location. Normally Goku would shout back with a witty comeback but now was not the time. _

"_What's up with the seriousness, Goku?" Gojyo raised an eyebrow "You know that can mess up your face if you leave a scowl on it?" He chuckled but Goku didn't find it amusing he looks to Gojyo and then to Sanzo, who was with no surprise, reading a newspaper. _

"_Not now" Goku look to Gojyo "And Sanzo put down the newspaper for a sec. will ya this is important."_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Fine but will you at least listen?" A grunt was his response but Goku knew the monk well enough to translate that to a yes._

"_Alright Saru what's up?"_

"_I'm sure Hakkai has told you bout Mayuki's body?" _

"_Yeah according to our Doc. here she's been pretty ruffed up" _

"_Yeah." He nodded "And I don't want any of ya to say a word to he about it" _

"_What?" Gojyo hissed " What if we want to know what happened to the girlie."_

"_Well, that's really not any of your damn business is it?" Goku snarled at Gojyo's attitude._

"_Like hell it isn't"_

"_Damn it Gojyo " Goku slammed his hands forcefully into the oak table drawing unwanted attention to the costumers and employees. Grunting, he tightened his fist scratching the already splintery wood with his finger nails. "You don't know shit" The suddenly cursing from Goku was unexpected but they had never seen him so pissed before. "When we fell she was drowning and told me to let go, called her self a burden" Goku ran a hand though his hair "She thinks so lowly of her self ,more you would never even know. When we was in the caves. When we were freezing to death and down to our underwear. She didn't even want me to look at her but we were so cold. I saw her scars. Saw the hell she had been though and she sat there on the verge of tears pain and fear clear in her eyes she told me not to judge her like these they were all her damn fault!" Now he was pissed, very very pissed "So Gojyo if you or anyone say a single thing about it. I swear to god I'll make your like a living hell" Goku yelled loud but he didn't care, he didn't want to see her hurt or sad or crying._

"_The group stared in disbelief at the youngest member who they never seen act with such ways. Goku was pissed. _

"_Alright, Alright" Gojyo caved in an effort to calm down the boy "I won't say anything to the little miss" _

"_Thanks" Goku let out a large sigh of relief , happy he didn't have to hurt his friends but in his eyes Mayuki surpassed that friendship. He glanced to Hakkai who smiled calmly and nodded. _

"_Don't worry Goku, you have my word." He assured and Goku smiled _

"_Sanzo?" _

"_What ever" Sanzo growled then went back to his news paper. Goku cheered and contemplated on hugging Sanzo but sided against._

"_Thank you Sanzo!"_

_~End of flashback~_

"Man that was good" Goku rubbed his belly in glee

"It was" Mayuki agreed "Come on Goku I'm tired" She dragged him in to the room and to their bed kicking off their shoes in the process. Falling onto the bed Goku curled his arms around the girl and she did the same and as they fell asleep Goku mumbled

"Mayuki... I love you" And with that he fell asleep.

**What a hell of an ending! Was Mayuki really sleep? What if she heard? How will she react? Next time on Nightmares**

**Gojyo:What the hell was that?**

**It was one of those ending thingys you see on TV**

**Gojyo:okay...**

**SHUP UP I THOGHT IT WOULD BE COOL**

**Gojyo:Yeah..**

**DAMNIT GOJYO **

**Goku:your pissing her off **

**Gojyo:Why the hell should I care?**

**SILVER HEARTS OF RED ATTACK!**

**Goku:Thats why**

**Gojyo: OW!**

**Hakkai: See you all next chapter**


End file.
